War is the Perfect Answer for Conflicts
by BURN1N4T0R
Summary: Hello. 2 stories ine one day. updates are sporadic. Naruto is featured in the first chapter. Shinsei is as well. No pairings. If there are, going to be unusual.


Disclaimer: Hello people. I'm back and I've decided that I'm not going to continue any of my Love Hina fics. Much too troublesome. Oh yeah I guess this is an AU...I mean you could call it that. In this fic the Sand and the Leaf have formed an Alliance to commit genocide by wiping out the Sound.Raikiri and the Chidori are different moves and Shinsei? well he's an original character. I guess he's what Naruto would've turned out to be had he been raised in any other village but the Leaf.  
  
And I'm just curious but I don't think there is a village name Hidden Wind in the anime.....is there?  
  
'...'= thought  
  
"..."= speech  
  
blah= sounds  
  
blah= equals information of great importance  
  
And I believe that's it. So please review? And don't offer to preread. I prefer not to use one because I might get too dependant on him/her. I'm sorry. You can flame me if you want but make sure I can actually use it as advice. And for you people who enjoy yaoi...leave now. No pairings intended. It may happen acidentally but no gayness. And updates will be extremely random. I might update a day later or a month later. Depends on the mood. Now enjoy my story and please review and I might update a lot faster then I want to.  
  
Screams filled the air as men died due to various reasons. The main one being shuriken of all sorts flying through the air or maybe its all those enviromental disasters like tornadoes, hurricanes and huge fireballs. Most of the poor souls on this massive battlefield were scared. Scared shitless, in fact. In the midst of all this fighting, one could almost see a massive fox rampaging throught the plain. One could see that fox in they had the ability to see chakra. As did Sasuke Uchiha. A single thought was rampant in his mind. 'What the fuck is that...'  
  
On the other side was a blonde well...idiot comes to mind. But idiots are not extremely powerful nor are they extremly skilled in the arts on ninpou. So this blonde is not an idiot. In fact, He is Uzumaki Naruto, personal bodyguard of the 5th Hokage, and he is very pissed off. "Stupid Sasuke!" ,he growled. "Stupid Orochimaru...I kicked his ass but noooooooooo he just had to take it personally. I don't even know why I even bothered bringing Sasuke back..."  
  
While Naruto was bitching and killing, a cloaked figure stood next to him. He opened his mouth only to utter techniques that would prevent the Hokage's untimely demise. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu...Katon: Karyuu endan no jutsu...Kage Bunshin no jutsu...Raikiri." This man is known as Shinsei. Nothing else. All Naruto knows is that this man also knows what it is like to be ignored bye his people. For he too has a demon sealed inside of him. A voluntary sealing but a sealing nonetheless. So his vilage hated him. Hidden Wind Village located to the north of Fire Country in a mountainous region. "Naruto, their left flank is wide open. Do you wish to spend a few squads to circle around and pound them from the left?"  
  
"Ummm.....say what?" ,replied Naruto. Okay so maybe he is an idiot...I mean...nevermind on with the story. " Oh wait I get it. Go ahead and make sure they come back." And so Naruto has spoken. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" With those clones reinforcing the fallback position, Naruto ran headlong into the massive fighting.  
  
With Naruto's permission, Shinsei sought out Shikamaru. Finding him, he quickly outlined his plan and had Shikamaru seek out Lee while Shinsei looked for Kakashi. Finding him he started speaking, "Kakashi, there's a weak point in the enemy's left flank. We are to overwhelm them and create a second fallback point. Of course a fallback point behind enemy lines is not really helpful unless we forces the enemy to retreat. That is our 2nd objective. We are to hammer the enemy with rapid fire attacks. No big massive blows until we can figure out how much morale they have. If it's low then we begin using massive jutsus. If not the we whittle their morale away with lightning quick attacks. Only after we are sure do we commit to a massive attack. If you're in too deep, we will not be able to pull you out."  
  
Kakashi thought about this then replied, "Alright but I'm wondering one thing...  
  
Shinsei sighed, "What needs extra eplanation?"  
  
"Will I have time to read Come Come Paradise?"  
  
Shinsei actually thought about this. While in deep thought, Shikamaru found Lee and brought him over while Kakashi was waiting. "I believe you will be able to re-oh Shikamaru. You found Lee. Now Lee go find Hinata and Shino. So any suggestions Shikamaru?"  
  
"Just one" Shikamaru replied. "If you know anyone with a lot of simple jutsus that can be used to blitz people, now would be a good time to get that person." Shikamaru then looked upwards at the clouds. Clouds of putrid manflesh smoke coming from burning people and clouds of smoke and dust. "War is so troubleome..."  
  
Shinsei then began thinking of all the people he knew that could fire off jutsu after jutsu...'Sakura? She's busy. Kiba? He's too loud. Neji? No he's still recuperating. Anko? She's more of a big bang type. Sasuke? He defected. Jiriya? He's holding of Manda. I guess I dont know anybody.' So sad. Shinsei doesn't know anybody. So he asked Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi began to think. Not one of his strong points one might say. 'Tsunade? physical. Ibiki? don't know him. Sarutobi? he's dead.' So it appears Kakashi doesn't know anybody. "I don't know anybody that might know a lot of jutsus that can be used to swamp the enemy....unless you count Sakura. But she's all the way back the first fallback point. It would take at least 20 minutes to get there and back not to mention there's a lot of traffic there." ,answered Kakashi. "I guess we just have to go on without some rapid fire jutsu shinobi."  
  
That was when Hinata and Lee arrived. Hinata was slightly limping, an side affect of an explosive jutsu, while Lee was hopping around and deflecting kunai with great gusto. "LEE, REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Goddammit. Another idiot besides Naruto to write about. Lee began scouting around looking for hidden shinobi that might have overheard them while Hinata reported.  
  
"I am combat ready but Shino is not." ,reported Hinata. "In the explosion that wounded me, Shino took major wounds. He's in critical condition and should've reached the medic tents by now." Hinata then left to get Lee to come back actually listen to the plan this time.  
  
Author's Corner: Little explanations: So now you've read the beginning. Shinsei's appearance will be explained in his own little personal story. Don't have a title. Basically he's like an ambasador of good will between leaf and wind. All the blood, gore, death, destruction, and mayhem will start next chapter. The Sand will come in later. And I don't hate Kakashi. It's just fun to make fun of him. So review and if you really wanna talk to me im me at k1ngch0wm31n. AIM only. email=mrweirdo77@yahoo.com 


End file.
